The Overheard Blondes
by Whalefox
Summary: Jean has a question for Armin, who along with Christa, give him an answer. Unfortunately, Mikasa overhears them and plans on using their answer as advice to solve a certain problem of her own. MikasaxEren (Because lets be honest, she deserves the front spot in the ship) and a teeny YmirxChrista/Historia/KristaxArmin (pick your favorite for her, I personally like the K).


**Disclaimer: **I do not on SnK (Attack on Titan). I can't recall the author's name at the moment.

**A.N.: ** So, I attempted a Springles (One of my 3 top OTPs along with Kibahina and Zutara) fanfic but it sucks, so in the meantime between that and the next Yamanaka's Are a Pain, here is a little MiksasxEren (based slightly off of a headcannon of mine involving Connie making a joke) with a tiny bit of YmirxChrista/HistoriaxArmin (My OT3 for this series)

**The Overheard Blondes**

Jean walked over to where Connie had told him Armin was at. He heard two people giggling and poked his head around the corner.

"Armin?" He gave the startled blondes a confused look. He wasn't expecting him to be with Krista, least of all giggling over something. "What is that you have?"

Armin quickly covered the papers while Krista began picking up the ones still on the ground. "No-nothing, we were just laughing at a joke Ymir told Krista."

"Whatever." He didn't really care what those two were doing. "You're close to Mikasa, right?"

Armin slowly nodded as Krista grabbed the rest of their papers and ran off with a slight blush on her face. "Yeah, we're best friends."

Jean scratched the back of his head while blushing, "So has she told you if she likes anyone or not."

Armin shook his head, "No. But if I'm going to be honest with you, you might as well give up on her."

"Why?" Jean's face went from embarrassed to angry quicker than Armin believed to be possible, making the smaller boy shrink back a bit.

"Well, if you want my opinion on this, given all that I know about her, Mikasa actually likes someone else very much. Possibly loves him."

"It's that titan-breath asswipe, isn't it?"

Armin nodded, "I believe so. I think she just doesn't want to make things awkward if he rejects her. Also with us being in the Survey Corps and what happened with those three...I don't think she wants to do anything that can cause him more pain than necessary."

Jean sat down next to Armin, "So...you're saying there is a really good-looking girl who likes him and he doesn't even care."

Armin shook his head and let out a light laugh. "No, it's not that he doesn't care, it's that he thinks of her as a sister and can't think she sees him as anything else than a brother. The funny thing about that though," he let out another small laugh, "I don't think she has ever seen him as anything other than her hero and even though he sees it as sisterly love, it isn't, which is why I think he gets annoyed by her protecting him."

"Don't forget how jealous you said she seemed when you were trying to get him to fight Annie and he didn't answer if he had feelings for her." The two boys looked up to see Krista. "Sorry, I was curious why you wanted to speak to Armin."

Jean looked at the two. Why had Armin told her about what him and Mikasa did to get Eren to fight Annie? Eh, who cares?

"So she likes Mikasa and I have no chance with her?"

Armin nodded slowly, "Sorry, Jean. I don't see her ever liking anyone else."

Jean sighed in defeat, "Fine. Thanks for the info." He got up and started walking away. He paused before looking back at the two. "I'm not giving up though."

Armin smiled, "I never told you to, I just told you the facts as I believe."

The two waited until Jean was gone before they started laughing. Krista pulled out the papers that she had gathered up beforehand. "So I guess we got that one right." She drew a checkmark next to the JeanMikasa label. She looked up at Armin.

"It is funny though. I don't think Eren will ever make a move on her. I think he's too bull-headed to think of anything other than killing titans right now."

Armin nodded at the other blonde's statement. "I think the only way she'll ever get through to him that she likes him is by stripping him, stripping herself, jumping on him and shouting at him that she wants him to be hers." They two started laughing at the image of that."

"Is that so, Armin." The two blondes quickly silenced themselves as they saw Mikasa standing over them. She looked away from their terrified faces. "I might have to try that then. What do you believe are the chances of him rejecting me then?"

"Mikasa...How long have you been there?"

"Since you and Krista were approached by Jean. Now answer my question Armin."

Armin looked nervously at Krista before glancing back over at Mikasa. "I don't think he'd reject you, but I do think he'd be freaked out at first by the idea...But I do think he likes you...but like I told Jean, he doesn't know it. But you're not seriously going to strip him are yo-? Mikasa, wait!" He was too late as he saw her walk into the boy's cabin. He also was slightly taken aback when he saw the door open up again and saw Connie fly out through it. He trembled, Mikasa was serious about this and it was his fault!

"Mikasa! Seriously what the hell!?" Eren was already backed up against the wall. Mikasa had just walked into the cabin, lifted up Connie, walked to the door, threw him out and walked back in, locking the door before cornering him. Whatever she wanted, it couldn't be good.

He gulped as Mikasa grabbed the ties of his shirt and pulled him to her. "You have two choices Eren. Either you take your clothes off yourself or I'll do it myself."

"What do you mean, Mikasa?" He tried backing up but Mikasa began pulling back on the ties, threatening to rip if he resisted, so he stopped. "Seriously, Mikasa, stop it!"

"If that's your answer, fine." She released his ties and before he could move an inch, grabbed the collar and pulled upwards and towards her until it caught on his head. "Mikasa stop it! You always treat me like your little brother and now you're trying to strip me! What the hell!?" He went to pull his shirt down so he could see again before he felt his arms grapsed by strong, slender hands and pushed back into the walls.

"I've never treated you like a little brother. Never."

Eren's breath hitched as he felt soft lips on his adam's apple. Quick as a flash, Mikasa took this opportunity to rip his shirt off from over his head. Mikasa pulled back to admire the view. Eren gulped at the face Mikasa was making.

"What is it? Wha-what are you looking at? Mikasa?" She continued to stare at him as he kept questioning her.

Mikasa's blush grew stronger when she looked at his face. "I guess it isn't fair for only me to get to look." She began to unbutton her blouse.

Eren broke out into a terrible blush. "Mi-Mikasa! What're you doing!?" Despit his protests he couldn't look away whilst Mikasa continued unbuttoning. He began getting angry.

"Seriously, how can you fucking say you never treated my like a little brother. Always worrying about me, protecting m-!" She had slid her blouse off of her shoulders. He gulped. The milky skin, the smooth skin, her curve, the flat stomach. You would think she was pure muscle with her fighting skills, but she was lean, not bulky. He had no idea if he was blushing, given his current blood flow, it would surprise him if it were possible to blush at the moment.

Mikasa looked up, staring him straight in the eyes, "I have never treated you like my little brother. Only my hero...and the one in my heart..." She turned away and began to blush.

"Bu-but that's not possible. You'v-you've alwa-" His breath hitched again as he felt her lips on his bellybutton. A moan escaped from his lips. He blushed as he tried to continue his arguement. "Yo-You've alwa...you've always acted li-like my sis-...like my siste-Hngg." He couldn't hold back his groan anymore. Her lips on his abs just felt so good. "Please stop, Mikasa. This doesn't make any sense!"

"Would this be better then?" She stood up and kissed him hard on the lips. She savored the small tremor of his rough lips when he felt hers reach his. She pulled back after a second to see eren shaking. "I'm sorry then. I'll be leaving now." She turned around and began walking away. She was reaching to unlock the door when.

"Wait, Mikasa!" Eren ran up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He turned her around. "Are you sure this is how you feel about me?"

"Yes." The stoic girl couldn't help the red from crawling up her face. His determined eyes, his serious expression, the feel of his naked body against hers.

Eren let her go and looked away, blushing. After a few moments he looked back up. "I guess that makes sense. I probably should have noticed, huh?"

"Armin believed it to be obvious. He said you were too stuck on the fact that you thought I always thought that you were my brother."

The two just looked away from each other with deep red blushes on their faces. Eren looked up first. "But if we're going to do this, we need to be fair."

Mikasa looked up at the blushing boy across from her, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Eren's blush grew even more, "you know two of my spo-" He shuddered and tried (and failed miserably to hold in his moans) as he felt Mikasa kiss his adam's apple and stomach. She looked up at him, smiling through her blush.

"And you want to find mine?"

Eren flashed her a smug grin. She was answered when she felt him tenderly bite the nape of her neck. He flashed her another smug grin. "I'm going to find them."

Armin couldn't believe it. He looked over at Krista, who shook her head in disbelief as well. They had started towards the cabin when they heard the shouting but neither one came out. And then they heard a loud groan that was followed by stammered yelling, followed by yet another moan (a really loud one that time), followed by more yelling and so on. They had to run back to their previous position away from the cabin when they saw Sasha heading back to the cabins.

"So, we can check off those two." Krista nodded at her partner in crime. She pulled out her pencil and checked off the two marked MikasaEren and ErenMikasa. She giggled a bit after she had checked them off.

"What's funny?"

Krista shook her head, "Nothing. Just that this is our fault."

"Technically, it's Jean's. I do feel bad for him. Also for Ymir."

"Why Ymir?" Her answer was Armin giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled while blushing. "That's why."

Krista looked away from Armin. "Sorry Armin, but I don't think I can."

Armin looked downcast. "So you do like her then."

Krista blushed. "I believe so, but I do think you're cute as well, but I just... I just don't know."

Armin looked up at her. "Well, if it's okay with you, I can be your boyfriend and Ymir can be your girlfriend. I could live with that."

Krista giggled, "I'll ask her if she's okay with it when we rescue her."

Armin smiled. "Let's get to it then."

The Overheard Blondes

Jean walked over to where Connie had told him Armin was at. He heard two people giggling and poked his head around the corner.

"Armin?" He gave the startled blondes a confused look. He wasn't expecting him to be with Krista, least of all giggling over something. "What is that you have?"

Armin quickly covered the papers while Krista began picking up the ones still on the ground. "No-nothing, we were just laughing at a joke Ymir told Krista."

"Whatever." He didn't really care what those two were doing. "You're close to Mikasa, right?"

Armin slowly nodded as Krista grabbed the rest of their papers and ran off with a slight blush on her face. "Yeah, we're best friends."

Jean scratched the back of his head while blushing, "So has she told you if she likes anyone or not."

Armin shook his head, "No. But if I'm going to be honest with you, you might as well give up on her."

"Why?" Jean's face went from embarrassed to angry quicker than Armin believed to be possible, making the smaller boy shrink back a bit.

"Well, if you want my opinion on this, given all that I know about her, Mikasa actually likes someone else very much. Possibly loves him."

"It's that titan-breath asswipe, isn't it?"

Armin nodded, "I believe so. I think she just doesn't want to make things awkward if he rejects her. Also with us being in the Survey Corps and what happened with those three...I don't think she wants to do anything that can cause him more pain than necessary."

Jean sat down next to Armin, "So...you're saying there is a really good-looking girl who likes him and he doesn't even care."

Armin shook his head and let out a light laugh. "No, it's not that he doesn't care, it's that he thinks of her as a sister and can't think she sees him as anything else than a brother. The funny thing about that though," he let out another small laugh, "I don't think she has ever seen him as anything other than her hero and even though he sees it as sisterly love, it isn't, which is why I think he gets annoyed by her protecting him."

"Don't forget how jealous you said she seemed when you were trying to get him to fight Annie and he didn't answer if he had feelings for her." The two boys looked up to see Krista. "Sorry, I was curious why you wanted to speak to Armin."

Jean looked at the two. Why had Armin told her about what him and Mikasa did to get Eren to fight Annie? Eh, who cares?

"So she likes Mikasa and I have no chance with her?"

Armin nodded slowly, "Sorry, Jean. I don't see her ever liking anyone else."

Jean sighed in defeat, "Fine. Thanks for the info." He got up and started walking away. He paused before looking back at the two. "I'm not giving up though."

Armin smiled, "I never told you to, I just told you the facts as I believe."

The two waited until Jean was gone before they started laughing. Krista pulled out the papers that she had gathered up beforehand. "So I guess we got that one right." She drew a checkmark next to the JeanMikasa label. She looked up at Armin.

"It is funny though. I don't think Eren will ever make a move on her. I think he's too bull-headed to think of anything other than killing titans right now."

Armin nodded at the other blonde's statement. "I think the only way she'll ever get through to him that she likes him is by stripping him, stripping herself, jumping on him and shouting at him that she wants him to be hers." They two started laughing at the image of that."

"Is that so, Armin." The two blondes quickly silenced themselves as they saw Mikasa standing over them. She looked away from their terrified faces. "I might have to try that then. What do you believe are the chances of him rejecting me then?"

"Mikasa...How long have you been there?"

"Since you and Krista were approached by Jean. Now answer my question Armin."

Armin looked nervously at Krista before glancing back over at Mikasa. "I don't think he'd reject you, but I do think he'd be freaked out at first by the idea...But I do think he likes you...but like I told Jean, he doesn't know it. But you're not seriously going to strip him are yo-? Mikasa, wait!" He was too late as he saw her walk into the boy's cabin. He also was slightly taken aback when he saw the door open up again and saw Connie fly out through it. He trembled, Mikasa was serious about this and it was his fault!

"Mikasa! Seriously what the hell!?" Eren was already backed up against the wall. Mikasa had just walked into the cabin, lifted up Connie, walked to the door, threw him out and walked back in, locking the door before cornering him. Whatever she wanted, it couldn't be good.

He gulped as Mikasa grabbed the ties of his shirt and pulled him to her. "You have two choices Eren. Either you take your clothes off yourself or I'll do it myself."

"What do you mean, Mikasa?" He tried backing up but Mikasa began pulling back on the ties, threatening to rip if he resisted, so he stopped. "Seriously, Mikasa, stop it!"

"If that's your answer, fine." She released his ties and before he could move an inch, grabbed the collar and pulled upwards and towards her until it caught on his head. "Mikasa stop it! You always treat me like your little brother and now you're trying to strip me! What the hell!?" He went to pull his shirt down so he could see again before he felt his arms grapsed by strong, slender hands and pushed back into the walls.

"I've never treated you like a little brother. Never."

Eren's breath hitched as he felt soft lips on his adam's apple. Quick as a flash, Mikasa took this opportunity to rip his shirt off from over his head. Mikasa pulled back to admire the view. Eren gulped at the face Mikasa was making.

"What is it? Wha-what are you looking at? Mikasa?" She continued to stare at him as he kept questioning her.

Mikasa's blush grew stronger when she looked at his face. "I guess it isn't fair for only me to get to look." She began to unbutton her blouse.

Eren broke out into a terrible blush. "Mi-Mikasa! What're you doing!?" Despit his protests he couldn't look away whilst Mikasa continued unbuttoning. He began getting angry.

"Seriously, how can you fucking say you never treated my like a little brother. Always worrying about me, protecting m-!" She had slid her blouse off of her shoulders. He gulped. The milky skin, the smooth skin, her curve, the flat stomach. You would think she was pure muscle with her fighting skills, but she was lean, not bulky. He had no idea if he was blushing, given his current blood flow, it would surprise him if it were possible to blush at the moment.

Mikasa looked up, staring him straight in the eyes, "I have never treated you like my little brother. Only my hero...and the one in my heart..." She turned away and began to blush.

"Bu-but that's not possible. You'v-you've alwa-" His breath hitched again as he felt her lips on his bellybutton. A moan escaped from his lips. He blushed as he tried to continue his arguement. "Yo-You've alwa...you've always acted li-like my sis-...like my siste-Hngg." He couldn't hold back his groan anymore. Her lips on his abs just felt so good. "Please stop, Mikasa. This doesn't make any sense!"

"Would this be better then?" She stood up and kissed him hard on the lips. She savored the small tremor of his rough lips when he felt hers reach his. She pulled back after a second to see eren shaking. "I'm sorry then. I'll be leaving now." She turned around and began walking away. She was reaching to unlock the door when.

"Wait, Mikasa!" Eren ran up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He turned her around. "Are you sure this is how you feel about me?"

"Yes." The stoic girl couldn't help the red from crawling up her face. His determined eyes, his serious expression, the feel of his naked body against hers.

Eren let her go and looked away, blushing. After a few moments he looked back up. "I guess that makes sense. I probably should have noticed, huh?"

"Armin believed it to be obvious. He said you were too stuck on the fact that you thought I always thought that you were my brother."

The two just looked away from each other with deep red blushes on their faces. Eren looked up first. "But if we're going to do this, we need to be fair."

Mikasa looked up at the blushing boy across from her, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Eren's blush grew even more, "you know two of my spo-" He shuddered and tried (and failed miserably to hold in his moans) as he felt Mikasa kiss his adam's apple and stomach. She looked up at him, smiling through her blush.

"And you want to find mine?"

Eren flashed her a smug grin. She was answered when she felt him tenderly bite the nape of her neck. He flashed her another smug grin. "I'm going to find them."

Armin couldn't believe it. He looked over at Krista, who shook her head in disbelief as well. They had started towards the cabin when they heard the shouting but neither one came out. And then they heard a loud groan that was followed by stammered yelling, followed by yet another moan (a really loud one that time), followed by more yelling and so on. They had to run back to their previous position away from the cabin when they saw Sasha heading back to the cabins.

"So, we can check off those two." Krista nodded at her partner in crime. She pulled out her pencil and checked off the two marked MikasaEren and ErenMikasa. She giggled a bit after she had checked them off.

"What's funny?"

Krista shook her head, "Nothing. Just that this is our fault."

"Technically, it's Jean's. I do feel bad for him. Also for Ymir."

"Why Ymir?" Her answer was Armin giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled while blushing. "That's why."

Krista looked away from Armin. "Sorry Armin, but I don't think I can."

Armin looked downcast. "So you do like her then."

Krista blushed. "I believe so, but I do think you're cute as well, but I just... I just don't know."

Armin looked up at her. "Well, if it's okay with you, I can be your boyfriend and Ymir can be your girlfriend. I could live with that."

Krista giggled, "I'll ask her if she's okay with it when we rescue her."

Armin smiled. "Let's get to it then."


End file.
